Weird Love
by Twilight684
Summary: Hiei has a secret crush, and he just so happens to run into said crush after years apart due to an injury. Being so close to the one he has feelings for is hard, even harder knowing the one he loves has a girlfriend and probably isn't gay. YusukexHiei
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters 1-4 freshly revised. I did my best revising them and fixing all the grammatical errors I could find but I'm not good at finding errors in stories so I may not have fixed them all, if anyone finds any errors in my writing feel free to let me know so that I can fix it. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

(Hiei's POV)

Searing white-hot pain flashed through my body, my vision fading in and out as I dragged myself through the woods. If anyone were to take a look at me they honestly wouldn't be able to tell the amount of agony I was in, for I would never allow my weaknesses to be shown, but the truth was I wasn't sure how much farther I could go.

I really needed to get somewhere for the night and give my body time to heal. Obviously my first thought was to head to Kurama's place, but damn it he was too far away from me at the moment.

I stopped for a minute to rest against a tree, feeling as though I were going to be sick any second. Every step I took was absolute torture, but I would cut out my own tongue before I admitted how bad it was to anyone else. My leg was pretty much in shreds, some of the tendons and muscle looking as though they were about to completely fall off. The fact that said leg was also broken in several different places, and I still had to walk on it, really wasn't helping either.

I took a slow deep breath to try and keep from passing out, and I thought about where I could go. I had to think for a moment, and I let out a sigh as I pushed myself forward. Even though I really didn't want to, Yusuke's house was the closest to where I was at the moment and if I didn't sit down soon and let my leg heal up I was most likely going to bleed to death.

As if I didn't have enough problems already, it started pouring while I was still about twenty minutes away from the detective's house and I cursed my luck. I could already smell infection setting in so I pushed myself to run the rest of the way.

With me running at top speed I knew I must've gotten there in roughly five minutes, but the excruciating pain made every second seem like an eternity. It was late and I knew the human would be asleep, and I figured the half-breed was most likely sleeping himself, so I didn't even bother knocking on the door.

I made my way around to the side of the house and forced my way into Yusuke's bedroom window. I easily slipped into the room and made my way into the boy's bathroom. Water was pouring off of me and pooling into the floor as I passed Yusuke's bed and nearly tripped over one of his stupid bags.

I made my way over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and bandage wraps. I had just sat down on the side of the bathtub when I suddenly heard a loud thump followed by angry cursing.

"What the fuck? Oh don't tell me the damn roof is leaking! Stupid water!" Yusuke shouted. I heard a bit more shuffling before he popped into the bathroom and switched on the light, causing me to let out a hiss from the sudden brightness.

"Holy shit! Dude don't fucking scare me like that! Jesus, as if I didn't have to piss bad enough already," the boy grumbled angrily. I ignored him as I grabbed the shredded remains of my jeans and carefully ripped them the rest of the way off.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to your leg?" Yusuke asked in shock as he came over to me.

"Hn. It was nothing," I said as I assessed the damage. Yeah, that leg was definitely going to take at least a week to fully heal. If only a demon's ability to heal quickly worked as good on things like this as it did with small cuts and bruises…but no such luck.

"That doesn't look like nothing! I mean dude, half of your leg is gone! Oh god, it's broken too!" he said in shock.

I had to admit that it did look really bad, and if I were a human I had no doubts that I would've lost the leg but it was still annoying to hear such a fuss over it. "Shut up!" I snapped, glad when he obeyed me. I opened up the bottle of alcohol, and gritted my teeth as I poured it into my open wound.

Stars lined my vision and if I thought I was sick before, I must've been crazy because this was so much worse. As much as it hurt I refused to cry out, though I really had to concentrate to keep from doing so.

"Dude, stop! You're not supposed to pour that shit into wounds that damn deep!" Yusuke shouted as he snatched the alcohol from my hand. I ignored him once again and began wrapping the leg, blinking in surprise when the detective dared to smack my hands away. Perhaps if I wasn't in such agony I would've been furious.

"Don't wrap it yet. Hang on a sec," he said, running into his room and rummaging through something. I arched a brow as he came back into the room with a bottle of something and some kind of metal device. He poured the bottle of stuff on the bandages before wrapping my leg with them.

I closed my eyes as he wrapped my leg, clenching the sides of the bathtub so hard it threatened to break. I was really hoping this would be done with soon, heaven knows I needed some damn rest!

"…So what the hell happened to you, Hiei?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

I didn't answer him, honestly not sure if I would be able to keep from crying out if I tried to speak. I merely kept my eyes closed; almost passing out as he accidentally pulled one of the wraps too tightly. Thank god he noticed and quickly loosened it.

He was finally done and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. I heard him messing with something and I opened my eyes to see him with the weird metal device. I was curious as to what it was, but decided I honestly didn't care so I merely watched as he strapped it to my leg.

"Ok, well good news is it looks like my old cast fits you…but I'd say you're gonna be stuck in it for a good while."

"Hn. Fool, the broken bones should heal sometime by the end of the week," I said as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" the detective shouted suddenly.

I actually paused for a moment, wondering what the hell his problem was when he suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and helped me walk out into his room. I was a little angry that he thought he needed to help me, but on the other hand I was too tired to reject the help. If I had tried to move on my own there was a 99% chance I would've blacked out, because honestly I just couldn't handle any more right now.

"…You've gotten taller since I saw you last," the boy commented and I shot him an angry glare. Why he and that idiot Kuwabara felt the need to remind me I was a bit on the short side I'll never know.

I let out a sigh as I laid down on the bed, my head finally ceasing to spin since I was laying down. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened or what?" Yusuke asked curiously as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"I was out patrolling when I was fortunate enough to be ambushed by a pack of werewolves, who apparently thought I'd make a good snack. Those damn bastards are quicker than you'd think, and with so many of them attacking at once some of them got lucky and chewed my leg up pretty bad."

"Didn't you have any backup?"

"No, why would I? I was only patrolling the area. Koenma failed to mention that there was a chance I could be eaten by werewolves," I said, hoping he would shut up soon so I could get some sleep.

"Wow…I mean I know Koenma isn't the best at giving information, but come on. That's just ridiculous," Yusuke said angrily.

I decided it would be best to ignore him so I didn't say anything else and merely closed my eyes… Too bad he couldn't take a damn hint! "Hey out of curiosity, why'd you come here instead of going to Kurama's? I ain't complaining or nothin', I was just wondering."

I let out an aggravated sigh, "Your house was closer. Obviously with the state my leg was in I highly doubt I would've been able to make it to the Fox."

The idiot tried to talk to me some more after that, but I definitely wasn't in the mood for it so I shoved a pillow in his face to shut him up. Apparently he finally took the hint and left me the hell alone, so I was able to slip off into an ok sleep, not really letting my guard down around the half-breed even though he was someone I didn't necessarily want to kill.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, fresh pain exploding as I moved my legs, forgetting about the encounter I'd had just the night before. I blinked in surprise as I realized Yusuke was snuggled up close to me like a cat.

I was honestly shocked, wondering why in the hell he was sleeping within such a close proximity towards me. Sure the boy had just realized he was part demon just a few months ago, but his instinct should be the same as mine when it came to carelessly letting your guard down around anyone; especially other demons!

I supposed it didn't matter that the boy was comfortable around me, so I decided I might as well try and relax and get some more sleep…though that thought was interrupted when someone began banging loudly on Yusuke's bedroom door. "Yusuke, wake up! You're not skipping school again!" a woman, who I assumed was Yusuke's mother, shouted from the hallway.

The boy stirred beside of me and I felt my heart flutter when he wrapped an arm around me and snuggled closer. "Mmm, so warm…" he mumbled.

I knew he was asleep, so I obviously didn't think of what he was doing as making an advance towards me…but I was still a little stunned. The boy was an idiot, but he was actually quite cute, and in all honesty I'd had feelings for him for a while now. At first it was admiration of him for being able to beat me and then grow stronger every time I saw him after…but I really realized how I felt after he died for us.

The raw surge of feelings I had felt at that moment had made me realize what I felt for him wasn't admiration, but something more. I had begun to wish I had realized my feelings earlier, but when he came back and we learned he was part demon, I knew I had time… Too bad I had forgotten about his stupid human girlfriend at the time, which was obviously the reason why I hadn't really contacted him much or tried to make any advances towards him.

I let out a sigh as I watched him sleep, reaching a hand out to run through his hair. I was getting rather impatient honestly, I wasn't used to waiting for the things I wanted. I was so used to just taking whatever I wanted that I had forgotten how much it sucked to try and be patient.

I may not have liked Keiko, but Yusuke obviously had feelings for her and I wouldn't try and split them up if she truly made him happy. Besides, now that it was discovered he was actually a half-breed, I had all the time in the world. Yusuke would never age, but Keiko would. The girl would grow old and die and Yusuke would remain the same, so I could wait if I truly had to.

Gods, how I'd missed him. With as many times as he'd pissed me off you wouldn't think I would've missed him at all…but his stupidity starts to grow on you after a while. But just because I had feelings for him, it definitely didn't mean he didn't piss me off. No, he was actually very good at pissing me off and annoying the shit out of me without even realizing it.

I had thought that maybe one reason why I stayed annoyed at the boy was because he was with Keiko and out of my reach…plus with him being raised as a human for years there was no telling how he would react to my feelings for him. Humans are different from demons after all, they believe it's wrong to have same-sex relations whereas demons do not.

Demons care only about finding our soul-mates, so it doesn't make a difference to us whether or not they're of the opposite sex. It is important to us to find our other halves, because once a demon mates, it's for life.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yusuke moved beside of me, his eyes fluttering open and causing my hand to freeze. I felt my heart jump into my throat and I didn't know what I should do…So I was surprised when Yusuke moved closer to me.

The boy grabbed my arm that was still frozen above him and brought it close to his face. I had to suppress a shiver as he nuzzled my arm. I knew he was only scenting me out of instinct, I was a demon who was invading his space and he was still half asleep so he wasn't thinking in a humanly way…but even knowing that it still sent a jolt of pleasure throughout my body.

"Mmm…Eh? Oh shit, sorry," Yusuke said as he finally seemed to realize what he was doing. He quickly let go of my arm and I had to suppress a disappointed sigh.

"It's fine, Detective. It's a common thing for demons to do."

"Yeah, but I'm no demon…I mean sure I have demon blood in me and all that, but I was raised as a human my whole life," Yusuke said as he got to his feet.

I let my eyes wander over his body as he stretched and made his way to the bathroom, trying to keep myself from looking too much. But how could I not stare? The boy had one hell of a body, and I wanted so much to touch him…though I knew I couldn't. I would not take him away from his human girlfriend, especially since he showed no signs of being gay or bisexual.

All demons are naturally bi, seeing as how we look for love wherever we can find it…But humans, they believe in only being straight for some damn reason. In my opinion I honestly think it's ridiculous. Sometimes humans would spend their whole life trying to find their mate and never find them because they're not looking everywhere. Others assume they've found their mate and marry only to be miserable for the remainder of their days, or to be cheated on and break up.

I carefully sat up and gingerly got to my feet, wincing at the pain that shot through my damaged leg. I knew I should just go to Kurama and get him to heal me up, but the thought of walking all the way to his place on an injured leg was very unappealing…Not to mention there was always the possibility that he wouldn't even be home.

I didn't need any help, I was fine. I'd never needed help, nor asked for help and I wouldn't start now. No one cared enough anyway so why bother asking? You learn to keep quiet after years of people trying to kill you or turning their backs on you when you need them the most.

I limped over to the window, deciding to just hurry up and leave before Yusuke's mother decided to come in and find me. It's not that I didn't like her, in fact I have met her before…I just didn't like being around humans and she would be wondering why I was even here.

I was just about to climb out of the window when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled against a warm body.

"What the hell are you doing? You're leg ain't even healed yet, and you're already trying to jump out a damn window?" Yusuke asked in shock as he held me in place.

I immediately tried to pull away from him, but he kept a strong grip on me. "Let go of me!" I warned, a growl making its way into my throat.

"Whoa man, just calm down. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Just sit down or something and stay off of that leg for a while."

"I'm not staying here with a human here all day!" I spat angrily.

Yusuke let out a sigh, "I can stay here too if you don't want to be stuck with my mom."

"You're mother already said you aren't skipping school today, Detective."

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, well all I have to do is agree to do the housework all day today…which I do anyway so it won't kill me. Besides, I need a break. Believe it or not I've actually been trying since I got back from Makai, and I'm doing pretty good… Besides, without me being a Spirit Detective anymore I deserve a day off from school."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Let go of me. I don't care what you do, but I **don't** need your help!" I growled as I broke free of the boy's grip. He tried to grab me again but I elbowed him in the stomach before hopping out of the window. I gritted my teeth as my sore leg hit the ground, but I quickly made my way to the forest before the boy could come after me.

* * *

Ok, so I was an idiot for leaving the Detective's house. I just didn't want to spend the whole day with a human…but I was starting to wish I would've just stayed so I could have a soft place to try and sleep. With my leg injured as badly as it was, it was impossible to climb trees or move too quickly.

A couple of hours had already passed and it was getting cold out already, seeing as how it was getting close to winter, and I was ready to suck it up and go back to Yusuke's place. Sure, the boy might be at school and I'd be alone with his mother, but oh well. It wasn't like I was going to let her know I was there. I was good at being sneaky and quiet, obviously that's what made me a good killer.

"_Wait a minute…What the hell am I thinking? There's no way in hell I'm going back to that house after saying I didn't want to be stuck alone with a human all damn day!"_ I thought angrily to myself.

Gods, what was wrong with me? I hadn't seen Yusuke in a few years now, yet seeing him again after so long already had me willing to go back to his place, even if his mother was going to be there all day, just to wait for him so I could see him again.

Why was I still so hung up on the boy anyway? I would never have him, I could just sense it. Not only did he have his annoying human girlfriend, but he never showed signs of liking other men before. Sure I could force him if I really wanted to…but I didn't want him to hate me, not when I felt this way for him.

I shivered in disgust for myself. If Kurama knew how I was feeling and what I was thinking, he'd laugh himself to death. Me! One of the most dangerous, hated, and cruel demons in all of Makai feeling like this over one stupid human! Ok so technically the boy was only part human, but still…Gods how I'd fallen, and in more ways than one.

I grimaced as I found myself back at Yusuke's place. I wondered if maybe I should go inside or just go somewhere else. I couldn't really go back home to Makai in the state I was in, and once again I had no clue where Kurama was. He could be home, but I didn't like the idea of making a trip all the way out to see him if he wouldn't even be there.

I figured it would be ok to just stay where I was, I needed some sleep anyway and I knew Yusuke's mother never went into his room for anything so I decided to hurry up and sneak back inside. I carefully climbed through his window and limped over to the warm bed. I smiled and let out a content sigh as I laid down, Yusuke's scent surrounding me and lulling me to sleep.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I let out a string of curses when Hiei elbowed me in the stomach, and let out a sigh as he jumped out of my window. I was worried that he'd hurt himself even more by doing that, especially with a broken leg, but that was how he was. I was a little relieved when he walked away and didn't look like he was too hurt, though I still couldn't help but worry about him.

I shuddered at the thought of having to go to school, but I didn't want my mother bitching at me so I pretty much just thought why not. I quickly pulled on my clothes and grabbed my books before heading out the door. I didn't bother telling mom I was heading out…it wasn't like she really cared anyway.

I stretched lazily as I made my way to my new school. It felt really weird to be in high school honestly, but it was good to know that I only had a few years left and then I'd be out of there for good. I wasn't really sure about going to college since I didn't really know what I wanted to do, and I had gotten a job recently at a bakery so I had thought about just staying there. It wasn't a bad gig after all.

I stopped in my tracks when I felt Kuwabara's Spirit Energy and I let out a sigh as I waited for him to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted as I rolled my eyes.

I laughed when he caught up to me and was all out of breath, "What took you so long? I was about ready to just go on without you," I joked.

"Shut up Urameshi…It's not my fault…I was runnin'…late," he panted.

I patted him on the back before walking off without him, laughing when he started chasing after me again.

"Come on, man. Why are ya in such a hurry anyways?"

I let out a sigh, "I just wanna get going before we run into Keiko…"

"Eh? Why? I thought you two always walk to school together."

"…Well we normally do, but not today… Me and Keiko got into another stupid fight recently so we haven't really been talking much for the past two days… I swear, I'm getting so sick and tired of us fighting all the damn time. It's driving me crazy."

"What'd you guys fight about this time?"

"You know it's sad, but I can't even remember. She's the one who started it again anyways. I can't do anything without her getting all pissed off at me," I said angrily as we made our way into the school.

"Well I'm sure you guys will be all good soon. You usually always are," Kuwabara smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and then a few days later we'll get into another dumb fight. I'm telling you, I'm so close to just saying 'fuck it' and ending this stupid cycle once and for all," I said angrily and he looked at me in shock.

"But you guys have always been together."

"Yeah, and she acts like a mother instead of a girlfriend! I think I'll try one more time, but if she starts anymore fights with me over something stupid I'm done," I said.

The bell rang and Kuwabara and I split up and made our way to our classes. I didn't see Keiko until lunch, and sure enough we did start talking and everything was good between us once again. And I found myself wondering how long the peace would last this time.

By the time school was over I was exhausted and mad with the fact that I had a shit-load of homework to do. It wasn't too bad though, I guess, since Keiko and I were ok again for now and she had agreed to walk home with me. I gave her a quick kiss on her lips before she could protest, and told her I'd see her later.

I laughed at how flustered she seemed when she turned to leave, and I wondered if we'd ever graduate to something more intimate with each other. I loved her, there was no denying that…but I wasn't sure if she felt the same way about me or not. If she loved me she wouldn't nag me all the time and start lame fights, would she?

I let out a sigh as I made my way inside, checking in on mom before heading up to my room. I paused in the doorway when I noticed Hiei asleep on my bed, and I couldn't help but smirk. _"And here I thought he said he didn't want to be here alone with my mom all day,"_ I thought to myself.

I stretched before making my way over to my bed and plopping down on it. Just because he was sleeping in my bed didn't mean I couldn't kick back and relax like I always do after a long day of school.

I blinked in surprise when Hiei stirred and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my arm like a cat. I found myself smiling at him, not realizing he could actually be so cute… _"Wait a minute…Cute? What the fuck am I thinking? He's a guy! Not to mention one of my friends!"_ I thought to myself.

I was in utter shock that I could have a thought like that…but I couldn't deny that it was true. Hiei was really cute when he was sleeping, especially with him cuddled up to me the way he was. But it was weird for me to think about another guy as being cute, wasn't it? That was something that gay guys did, not straight guys with a girlfriend.

I decided it wasn't really worth getting so worked up about. I was a half-demon after all, and I found myself doing and thinking a lot of things that I normally never would. So I guessed this was just one of those weird things.

My eyes started to get heavy, Hiei's body heat lulling me to sleep, and I was shocked at myself when I turned over and pulled him closer in my arms. I thought about moving away, but Hiei started nuzzling my neck and I actually really liked it.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and shook my head, trying as hard as I could to clear my thoughts. I thought about pushing him away, but I didn't want to wake him up with him looking so peaceful.

I couldn't help but smile as he clung to me, and I hoped his leg wasn't hurting him too much with him as close to me as he was. I guessed that since he was still asleep, I obviously wasn't hurting him like I thought I was so I decided to stop worrying about it. I also wasn't really looking forward to doing any stupid homework, so I figured I'd take a nap. It couldn't hurt anything, and besides that Hiei was just so warm and comfy.

* * *

**Please review if you like and want me to continue :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hiei's POV)

I felt something warm pressed against me, and I smelled Yusuke's sweet scent. At first I thought I was dreaming, but I could feel his steady breathing and his arms wrapped around me. I slowly cracked my eyes just to make sure, and sure enough he was in my arms.

I felt my heart start to race and I was wondering what on earth we were doing on the bed together. We were both tightly wrapped up in each other's arms, and I couldn't help but wonder if Yusuke knew how close he was to me right now.

I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip, the closeness between us making me want to close the short distance and kiss him. He was sleeping from what I could tell, so it wasn't like he would ever know…but I had no idea how long he'd been asleep. If I didn't know how long he'd been out already, how could I know he wouldn't suddenly wake up on me if I did kiss him?

I looked over his shoulder at the clock on his bedside table and it indicated it was only 4:00pm. The boy got out of school around 3 or something like that, so if he had taken a nap as soon as he got home he'd already been sleeping for about an hour… On the other hand, what if he'd only been asleep for a few minutes?

I let out a small sigh. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to at least kiss him. I moved out of his grip and leaned over him, my lips hovering slightly over his. I was about to capture his lips in a soft kiss, when he suddenly stirred and I jumped back in panic. I let out a hiss as I moved my sore leg the wrong way, and I cursed my luck as Yusuke slowly opened his eyes.

"_What on earth am I thinking? I should be glad he woke up! I can't kiss him…not when I feel so strongly about him… How would I ever let that annoying human woman have him if I knew even a small fraction of what it would be like to be with him?"_ I wondered sadly to myself as I watched him sit up and rub his eyes.

"Ugh… I feel like a zombie…" Yusuke mumbled with a yawn.

I arched a brow in confusion, "A zombie? I've never heard of those. What kind of demon is that?"

I shot him a glare as he laughed at me, "Are you serious? Please tell me you didn't just ask that," he laughed.

"..."

"Uh… Sorry… I guess you don't really watch movies much do you?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

I didn't bother answering him, the boy really was an idiot. Why I liked him was beyond me, but damn it all I did. Perhaps if I could focus on the fact that he pissed me off endlessly, I could just get over him and leave him be…but instead I found his annoying side a little cute.

"So uh…How long are you back for anyways?" he asked as he got up and walked over to his desk.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I propped up my sore leg.

"Well, I mean I haven't seen you for like what? Three years or so? And I'm guessing you weren't really planning on being back seeing as how you were attacked by a group of werewolves. So I'm just wondering how long you're gonna be back for."

"…Well, I suppose I'm going to be here until my leg heals. I can't very well go back to Makai injured like this. It doesn't matter that I'm Mukuro's prodigy. I'm not a king yet, and Mukuro hasn't been able to keep other demons from trying to kill me even when I'm perfectly healthy. So why go back when I can't defend myself?"

Yusuke looked at me in surprise, "I didn't know Mukuro was gonna have you take her place… And I thought that guy that won the tournament I made was still king."

I rolled my eyes, "He is, idiot. But Mukuro, Yomi, and you are still kings of your areas in Makai. In other words, you're all the bosses of your areas, but he's the boss of all of you. You take care of your lands, and if he doesn't like how you're taking care of things, he takes care of it himself," I explained.

"…Uh… You mean I'm still a king?" Yusuke asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, Detective."

"…How's my kingdom been since I've been gone?"

"I don't know. I hear it's doing well, but everyone still misses they're friendly new king. I hear some are wondering if you're ever coming back."

"Wow…I didn't think I'd have a bunch of demons miss me."

"Well they do… So, are you ever going to return to Makai?"

"I don't know. I mean I haven't really thought about it, but then again I didn't know I'm technically still a king… But I can't just leave everyone here you know. I have a job, Keiko and Kuwabara… Not to mention my mom. I don't know what she'd think about me leaving again."

"…You're eighteen now are you not?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but-"

I cut him off, "Then you should have already moved out. Children are the only ones to stay with their parents, not adults."

He glared at me, "I know that, but my mom needs me. Honestly, if I wasn't here to watch over her there's no telling what would happen to her. Anyways, like I was saying, I can't leave Keiko and Kuwabara again. They really missed me… Hey speaking of Kuwabara, did you know he and Yukina are planning on getting married?"

I felt myself tense up, "What?"

"Yeah. Kuwabara asked her to marry him sometime last week and she said yes… You know, I think it would make a great wedding gift if you tell her you're her brother… She still wants to know who you are."

"…No…"

"But Hiei-"

"I said no!" I shouted angrily.

Yusuke gave me a sad look, "Why won't you tell her? You know she's heard stories about you right? And even though she knows what kind of person you **were**, she still wants to know you."

I scoffed, "Liar. She doesn't know anything about me other than I'm a fire demon, and I was exiled from her island because of it."

"She does know…because I told her," he said nervously.

I jumped up, completely ignoring the pain in my leg, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall. "You what?"

"Whoa, man calm down. I didn't tell her it was you, I just told her that I met you and you asked me not to tell her who you were, and I told her what you were like and how you used to be is all."

I gritted my teeth, "You. Had. No. Fucking. Right!" I spat furiously.

"I-I'm sorry… She still wants to know you though, and I mean like I said I never told her it was you. I told her I couldn't tell her. The only reason I said anything anyway was because she was happy about marrying Kuwabara, and then she was sad saying that she wished her brother could be the one to give her away you know?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That idiot knew I didn't want her knowing anything about me and yet he went and spilled everything but my damn name? I was so furious I was practically seeing red, and I couldn't stop myself as I punched him hard in the side of the face.

"Ow! Fuck!" he shouted. I had heard something crack when I hit him, and though I would probably feel bad for it later I was too pissed to care if I'd actually broken his jaw. I turned away from him and jumped back out the window and took off towards Genkai's temple. I figured I'd go and ask the old bat to heal me up so I could get out of here before anything else happened that I would later regret… It had been a mistake to go back to Yusuke's.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I was pissed, but not at Hiei, at myself. He was right, I didn't have a right to tell Yukina anything about him. It was his decision to let her know about him, but still. I shouldn't have told him that I told her anything.

I couldn't say I blamed him when he hit me, so that's why I didn't bother hitting him back. I could tell he was angry, and what did Hiei do when he was angry? He liked to throw punches and cut heads off. I suppose I should've been thankful that all I got from really making him angry was a messed up jaw.

I winced when I touched it, and I could tell instantly that it was broken. I felt bone moving under the skin, and it felt like it was in pieces. Since I needed to get it looked at ASAP I decided to head to Kurama's place. Fox-boy was good at healing things that most people couldn't, and he should've been home from school by now.

I made my way out of the house, my mother not even noticing I was leaving, and headed down the street. It was pretty cold out, and I found myself hoping Hiei would be ok. I mean I know the guy's a fire demon, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get cold right?

I really should've kept my big mouth shut for once and not told him that I spilled some things about him to Yukina. All things happen in due time, or something like that. I remember Genkai telling me that once…or maybe I read it in a fortune cookie… Ok so I wasn't entirely sure on that one, but whatever. The point was I should've left it alone and let Hiei either tell her or not tell her. Instead I had to be an idiot and put my two cents in.

I finally made it to Kurama's place and knocked on the door two times before immediately trying the knob and walking inside. "Yo! Ow!" I winced as a sharp pain ran along my jaw-line. _"I guess I was right about it being broken…"_ I thought to myself as Kurama walked into the room.

He arched a brow at me curiously, "Yusuke? What are you doing here?… And more importantly why did you let yourself in without being invited?"

"One I need your help, two we're friends so I assumed it would be ok, and three I'm not a vampire so why wait to be invited in?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Ok. So what do you need?"

"I kinda pissed Hiei off and he cracked my jaw really good. It feels like it's broken to me, so I thought maybe you could fix me up," I explained, my jaw hurting every time I opened it to speak.

He came closer to me and I let out a hiss as he softly grabbed my face. "Hmm. Well it's definitely broken. Not only do you have a dark bruise, but I barely touched it and yet it caused a lot of pain."

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"Don't insult me, Yusuke," he laughed.

I followed him into his room as he began looking for something and mixing some things together. "So while I'm fixing something up for you, why don't you tell me what you did to make Hiei angry enough to break your jaw," Kurama said, his hands busy as he talked.

I really hoped he was a good multitasker, I mean I'd hate for him to accidentally give me something that could poison me just because he wasn't paying close attention to his weird plants. "Well…I kinda told Yukina some things about what her brother used to be like and how he was now. I didn't tell her it was Hiei or anything, but I still told her a lot."

"…Ok. And if Yukina doesn't know it's him, and hasn't said anything to him about it, how does he know you told her anything?"

"Uh…I-uh…kinda told him…that I told her?"

Kurama gave me a funny look, "Are you crazy, or do you just have a death wish? You should've known better than to tell him you told Yukina about him. You know how he is regarding that matter."

"Yeah, but it just kinda slipped out. I mean we were talking and I told him that she and Kuwabara are planning on getting hitched, and I said he should tell her as a wedding gift since she really wants to know. He got all pissy and said no, and I just kinda let it slip that she knew about how he used to be and still wants to know him. So he said she didn't know and yeah… I wasn't really thinking when I said I told her… I just blurted it out like I said."

Kurama let out a sigh, "You're lucky he likes you so much, otherwise you'd be dead right now. Drink this.".

I hesitantly took the cup he held out to me, "Yeah I know… I'm not sure why he considers me a friend still. I mean I thought he was all bent on getting revenge on me for capturing him a few years back. Whatever happened to that? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Kurama suddenly started laughing, "Just shut up and drink already."

I was curious as to what was so damn funny, but I decided I didn't want another demon breaking my face so I did as he said and drank the drink. I immediately gagged on it, but about a minute after I swallowed it I felt the pain disappear from my jaw.

"Hey, thanks… Uh, you know maybe you should try and make that stuff taste better though. I mean, yuck! That was gross.", I complained.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "It's medicine, Yusuke. It's not meant to taste good, only to heal."

"Yeah yeah… Oh shit, is it really that late already? I still got homework to do! Gotta go fox-boy, but I'll see ya later," I said before making my way back towards my house, subconsciously hoping Hiei would be there when I got back.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

I glared angrily at nothing in particular as I made my way up those horrid steps to the old bat's place. In my fit of rage I'd forgotten how far away Genkai's place was from Yusuke's, and my brain hadn't bothered to register the fact that the hike up to her temple was just as bad if not worse.

I was already here however, so I didn't care one bit about climbing those stupid steps. I'd make it up to the temple eventually, and then I'd be able to get her to heal me so I could get out of this filthy world.

I found myself being more levelheaded now that I was away from Yusuke, and already I felt guilty for hurting him. I hoped I hadn't really broken his jaw, but I know I heard it crack. I wondered for a moment if I should go back and apologize to Yusuke after I was healed before heading back to Makai.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what had actually just gone through my head, and I couldn't imagine apologizing to anyone for anything I do. Just because I liked him didn't mean I had to be different around him than anyone else. I would never show that side of myself to anyone, not even him.

To apologize to someone was to admit weakness to them, and you can never let anyone think you're weak. You have to be strong to survive, so all these strange things I felt whenever I was around Yusuke had to be ignored. I just had to remember he had Keiko, and that I could never have him… That and I suppose I could focus on the fact that he made me so furious at times I could cause something to burst into flames just by looking at it.

I let out a relieved sigh as I finally made it up to the temple and knocked on the door. I was growing more and more impatient as I waited for someone to open up and let me in, and I was ready to break the door down and head inside when Genkai finally opened the door.

"Well well, what brings you here?" she asked curiously.

I walked past her and sat down, "I just had a little incident and I require you to heal me immediately. I have things to do and I've already been stuck here long enough as it is."

The old bat glared at me, "You could at least ask nicely you know, but then again if you did I think I'd fall over dead from shock."

I returned her glare with one of my own as she came over to me and looked at my leg. "How long is this going to take? I want to get out of here already," I said impatiently.

She rolled her eyes, "You must be hanging out with the dimwit a lot, because you're starting to sound like him."

"Hn."

"Oooh, back to being all silent like normal just because I compared you to a moron? I wasn't meaning it completely in a bad way you know."

I ignored her as she began healing my leg, now really wanting to leave. The fact that she'd actually compared me to Yusuke was insulting. I was nothing like that idiot…though I guess I was stupid for liking him. I mean honestly, what was there to like? He's annoying, overly stupid, loud-mouthed, nosy, always screwing up, and if the way he acted around Keiko was anything to go by he was a pervert as well.

"…What's up with you? You seem a little…off for some reason," Genkai said suddenly.

"..."

"Still don't feel like talking, huh? Whatever, it's not like I need to know anyway. I don't want people to start thinking I'm some kind of therapist to tell their problems to… Alright all done. Now go be dark and depressing somewhere else, I have things to do."

I quickly got to my feet, relieved when I no longer felt any pain and headed out the door. I heard Genkai mumbled something about me being unappreciative but I didn't really care, so why wait any longer?

I was down the temple steps and far away from her property in record time, even for me, and I found myself standing in front of the portal that would take me back to Makai. I was so close… All I had to do was take one more step and I would be away from all of the annoying humans and on my way back to Mukuro…but I couldn't decide if that's what I really wanted to do.

I knew I should be getting back before Mukuro started getting angry, but I was actually thinking I should see Yusuke before leaving. I wanted to see him, to know he wasn't mad at me…but he didn't need to see me. I didn't need to be here. In fact if it wasn't for my little accident, I never would've gone to his house.

I had to get over my feelings for him. I had to leave him alone so he could be happy with his human. If I stayed even to see he wasn't pissed at me, I might not want to leave. I had go now while he still thought I hated his guts. It would be easier this way, even if there was no telling when I'd see him again…

* * *

**Please review if you guys like the story so far and want more :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Yusuke's POV)

I let out a sigh as I idly tapped my fingers against my desk. It had been 3 days already since I saw Hiei last, and I was extremely worried about him. I kept expecting to wake up and see him back in my room, or to at least hear from him to know he was ok.

I was worried that something happened to him when we had that fight, and I hoped I was wrong in assuming a demon got a hold of him while he was injured. I'd looked for him countless times, but each time I couldn't come up with so much as a trace of him.

My thoughts were so tied up with worrying about Hiei that I couldn't pay any attention to what the teacher was saying. I got a few looks from students who were getting annoyed with me tapping my desk but I gave them a look that said 'I dare you to say something', and they left me alone.

I let out a sigh as the bell finally rang and I moved so fast that I was the first person out the door.

"Hey, Urameshi! What's been up with you these past few days? I thought you said you was gonna actually try in school since ya ain't got nothin' better to do," Kuwabara said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well nothing's up so…yeah…"

"Oh come on man, you can tell me. Is it somethin' to do with Keiko? Don't tell me you guys are fightin' again."

"No. It's got nothing to do with her…" I said truthfully.

"Then what's up?"

"…Well…I've just kinda been worried about someone is all."

"Who? Did somethin' happen to your mom?"

"No, mom's fine. Look it doesn't matter ok. I'm sure he's fine so let's just drop it already," I said.

I could tell Kuwabara was still curious about it, but he didn't ask me anymore and soon changed the subject. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying as we walked, mostly because I was wondering why I didn't want to tell him it was Hiei I was talking about.

Sure the two didn't get along in the least, but that didn't mean Kuwabara wouldn't care that he'd been injured really bad.

"Urameshi are you even listenin' to me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh, not really," I admitted.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll see ya later Urameshi."

I nodded as he took off down the street that led to his place and I mindlessly began wandering home myself. I was still worrying about Hiei so I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ended up running straight into Keiko.

"Watch it, jerk! Oh, Yusuke!" she blushed.

"Sorry, Keiko. I wasn't really paying attention…"

"It's ok… Just pay more attention next time so you don't run people over. Hey! I was going to come looking for you anyway, so you just made it easier on me. I was hoping we could go see a movie or something today. We haven't been out in a while, and I really want to spend some time with you," she said as she latched herself onto my arm.

I grimaced, "Uh, well actually I don't really feel up to it today… Unless we don't have to watch a girly movie," I laughed nervously as she glared at me.

"Yusuke! Every time I ask if we can go see a movie you always say next time, or I don't feel like it today! Why are you acting like you're avoiding me?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not. I just haven't been in a movie watching mood is all."

"If you don't want to spend time with me then just say it!"

"It's not-"

"Don't lie to me! Admit it! You're cheating on me or something aren't you? What? You found another girl you like and instead of facing me like a man you have to go sneaking around behind my back?"

It was my turn to be angry, "What the hell, Keiko? Why would I cheat on you? I'm not that big of an asshole!"

"How should I know? Why do guys cheat on their girlfriends to begin with?"

"Probably because said girlfriend drives them insane!" I spat.

"Oh, so you're admitting it now?"

"Oh my god, I was just saying! That doesn't mean I'm admitting to cheating on you! I've never cheated!"

"Why should I believe you? You wouldn't tell me if you have!" she shouted.

"You know what, why don't you just fuck off! I try to be nice, I spend time with you when I really don't want to just to make you happy, and yet you actually accuse me of something like **that**! Believe it or not, I do respect you more than that."

She rolled her eyes, "When do you ever try and be nice to me? And since when do you spend time with me without complaining about it? You act like you just don't care at all!" she said sadly.

"I do care! Why do you always do this? If anything it makes me think **you're** the one who wants to be with someone else!" I snapped.

"That's not true!"

"Really? Why else would you always start fights with me like this then?"

"I don't start them, you do!"

"That's it. I'm outta here. Have a good life," I said as I turned my heels to leave.

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?" she cried.

"I don't know. What does it look like?" I asked coldly before completely ignoring her and heading home.

I felt a little bad about the way it ended, but I was keeping my word this time. No matter what she said or did whenever I saw her again, I wouldn't take her back this time. I refused to keep doing this. I didn't need for her to keep me stressed out like she always did, so this was it…at least I hoped.

* * *

I finally made it home and walked inside, mom was in the living room watching TV and smoking a cigarette as usual, but I didn't care. In fact I actually walked over to her, sat down beside of her, snatched a cigarette from her pack and lit it up.

She arched a brow at me, "You don't normally steal my cigarettes right in front of my face, Yusuke… Did something happen?"

I shrugged, "Just had another fight with Keiko is all… I broke up with her."

"Really? How long this time?" she laughed.

"…Permanently," I said before taking a long drag.

Mom looked at me in shock, "What? You two always have your little spats, and you've always gotten back together after a few days."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of it. So even if we are all good in a few days I'm not taking her back again. I love her, but I'm not really in love with her. We'll both be better off this way," I said.

"Uh-huh… And does she know that it's permanent this time?" she asked.

"Er… Well no, but she's a smart girl so she'll figure it out."

She sighed, "Well, whatever. It's up to you who you date so I don't really care. I mean she's a friend of the family and all that, but to be honest she's always annoyed me just a bit."

I smiled a bit as mom spoke, and after a while we were both laughing and having a pretty good time. I don't think we've ever had one of those mother-son bonding moments, but if that's what they were like I have to say they're not bad. Maybe if she could stay sober like she was planning it would be pretty good between us.

After a while I was feeling better and I stretched out on the couch and started dozing off. After I jerked suddenly I realized I should get up before I really did fall asleep and so I decided to go up to my room and start on some homework, never mind that the thought made me want to skip towns. But it had to be done if I wanted to get out of school, so I had to just suck it up and get it over with.

As soon as I walked into my room something felt a little off, like someone else was there. I looked around but nothing seemed unusual, except for the fact that it was darker than it should've been at this time of day, so I guessed I was just being paranoid. It didn't make me feel any better though.

I let out a deep breath and sat down at my desk, turned on the small desk lamp, pulled out one of my books, and opened it to the page I needed it on. I arched a brow as I looked over the page, wondering why the hell my teachers always gave out the most confusing homework. I let out a sigh and pulled out a sheet of paper to work on the problems, and tried to remember how to do them.

I froze when I heard the floorboards creak behind me and my first thought was that it was my mom…but I closed the door after I walked into the room. _"I didn't hear the door open…so whoever it is must've been in here already!"_ I thought suddenly to myself.

I thought maybe it was a demon, but surely they wouldn't come after me seeing as how I wasn't a Spirit Detective anymore…right? Either way I tried to make myself seemed relaxed and acted like I didn't notice anything.

I waited until I felt that they were close enough before I jumped up and grabbed them, slamming them into the wall. I reached for the light switch and flipped it on, blinking in surprise when I saw the person I had pinned was Hiei. What was the most surprising about that? Obviously it would be that he didn't kill me for slamming him into my wall.

"Uh… Wow… I'm really sorry about that," I laughed nervously as I let him go. I didn't know what he was thinking, especially since his face was very hard to read. So I was utterly shocked when he suddenly pulled me into a rough kiss, turning us so I was now the one pinned against the wall.

I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, but he only brought himself closer to me. I felt my face getting hotter by the second and when he finally pulled away I had to look away from him. I had no idea what to say to him after **that**, so I stayed quiet.

"How cute," he chuckled.

I'm positive my face went several shades darker at his comment, and I quickly switched the lights off so he couldn't see me. "Wh-What the hell are you d-doing?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked in return before his lips met mine once more, this time in a gentle kiss.

I felt myself giving into him, my eyes fluttering closed as he held me close. _"This is wrong isn't it? He's my friend, and he's a guy! So what the hell am I doing?"_ I wondered, trying my hardest to find the strength to push him away.

I yelped in surprise as he tossed me onto the bed and crawled over top of me, my body shivering in response as he slipped his hands beneath my shirt and removed it from me. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't speak, and if this continued I was sure my face was going to spontaneously combust into flames.

I opened my mouth to try and tell him to get off, but a moan slipped out instead as he nipped a weak spot on my neck. He kept relentlessly attacking my neck with his teeth and lips and I was starting to freak myself out with how I was responding to him.

His hand slowly slid down my body to the hem of my pants and I let out a whimper as he squeezed my arousal through my jeans. My head was getting fuzzier every time he touched me and I wasn't even trying to get him off of me anymore. In fact I reached up and locked my arms around his neck, bringing him to my lips and kissing him deeply as he ground his hips against mine.

I closed my eyes as he slipped a hand into my boxers, waiting for what would happen next, when I suddenly felt something hit me hard on the head and opened my eyes to see my mother's shoes and looked up to see her holding a book.

I blinked a few times before I realized I was still in the living room on the couch and I was in shock. "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

Mom rolled her eyes, "You fell asleep. Anyways I thought I should wake you up seeing as how it's getting late and you have homework to do. Not only that, but also the fact that you were whimpering in your sleep so I thought maybe you were having some kind of nightmare or something."

"Uh… Y-Yeah… Thanks…" I muttered with a sigh.

"Anyways, I'm going out for a while and I don't know when I'll be back," she said as she grabbed her keys.

I waited for her to leave the apartment before pushing myself up, blushing when I realized I still had a hard-on from my dream. I quickly ran up to my room and into my bathroom, shedding my clothes and stepping into an ice-cold shower.

"_What in the hell was that all about? Surely I didn't have a sex dream about Hiei! I mean that's one of my friends, who happens to be a guy, and I'm so not gay!"_ I thought to myself.

I let out a slow, deep breath before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I snuck over to my bathroom door and cracked it open, looking out just to make sure no one was out there. I realize I was being silly, but after the dream I had I was still really jumpy about it.

I didn't see anyone so I ran over to my dresser and pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. I looked over to my desk and shivered when I thought about my dream. _"Yeah…screw that,"_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my books and sat on my bed.

That desk most likely wasn't going to be used anytime soon… Probably not for a long while in fact… Hopefully I could burn that dream from my memory and never have another one like it… Yeah, that's what I'd try to do. And with Hiei gone I didn't have to worry about feeling weird so there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

It had only been 3 days since I last saw Yusuke but it felt so much longer than that, and I was starting to miss him terribly. I let out a sigh as I tried to focus on the tedious work Mukuro gave me to do. Honestly, just because I was to be king when she retired didn't mean she couldn't do her own damn paperwork while she was still the ruler!

But then again, the paperwork was the only thing to keep my mind somewhat distracted from thinking of Yusuke. It wasn't working too well, but more than it would if I had nothing to do… It was just the really boring moments like now that I would find myself staring out of the window, idly tapping my pen as I thought of where I really wanted to be at the moment.

"Hiei, aren't you done with those reports yet?" Mukuro asked suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts and almost making me jump.

"…Almost," I replied.

She let out a sigh, "What's wrong with you lately? You seem more dark and depressing than usual. Did something happen while you were in Ningenkai?"

"No."

"Really? Then why did you return to me later than promised?"

"…What do you want, Mukuro?" I asked in aggravation.

She smirked, "My my, touchy aren't you? I merely wanted to see how the reports were coming along."

I glared at her, "Why do I not believe you?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess it's just how you are. But I guess I did want to talk to you a little. I mean you are supposed to replace me someday soon, and with you being so distracted lately I'm wondering if that would be a good idea. You and I both know there are still demons out there that dislike you because of what you are."

"I know this, and there is nothing wrong with me."

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine… Just don't get yourself killed. I'd hate to have to find someone to replace you when you're the only one who's showed so much promise," she said before leaving me to myself once again.

I quickly finished up the paperwork and set it aside, not believing Mukuro was right in her assumptions about me being distracted… Though I had to admit I was a little off lately. I'd never been one to sneak up on, even while sleeping, yet Mukuro had actually startled me.

I let out a growl in frustration before heading to my room and locking the door behind me.

"Lord Hiei? Are you alright, sire?" my maid asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone. If anyone comes looking for me tell them I'm not available."

"Uh…b-but what if Lady Mukuro asks for you?" the girl asked.

"Then tell her to fuck off!" I growled angrily.

"Y-Yes sir…" the girl mumbled before growing quiet.

I assumed she finally left, so I walked over to my bed and fell face-first onto the mattress. I was exhausted, and I had too many thoughts running loose inside of my head. I was going insane, and it wasn't good at a time like this.

In the few days I'd been back I'd already had multiple demons try and kill me. Obviously I couldn't afford to be so out of it with my life at stake. I could tell Mukuro was really worried about me as well, even though she tried not to show it. The woman was just too easy to read, especially when she worried about someone.

I closed my eyes to try and block everything away, and I soon fell into a blissful sleep…or at least it was until someone woke me from it! I had snuck into Yusuke's room and had been kissing him and touching him, causing him to make such delicious sounds… But before I could really do anything interesting with him, someone began banging loudly on the door and woke me from my sleep.

I growled furiously as I got to my feet, my frustration replacing my arousal and making me feel as though I wanted to go on a killing spree. I opened the door and clenched my fist when Mukuro walked into my room. "What the hell do you want now?" I shouted.

"Sorry, but this is an important matter. You see I've received word that a group of demons are forming to find you and kill you. And since-"

"So? I won't let-" Mukuro slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking. As I was saying, since you've been very out of sorts lately, I've decided to send you back to Ningenkai until we take care of them. You're my heir to the throne so it's my job to keep you safe. Normally I wouldn't be worried, but with you spacing out every few minutes I can't afford to let you stay here and be killed. I've worked too hard to prepare you to take my place, and I won't waste my time training someone else who doesn't even have half of your talent," she finished before removing her hand.

"…You're sending me back to Ningenkai? Why? You know I hate that place with a passion!" I growled.

"Something obviously happened while you were there, so this will give you time to sort whatever it was out. Hopefully it won't take long to take care of this threat against you, but until then I need you out of the way, and not many demons want to waste their time going to Ningenkai anymore. So I'll know you'll be safe there… And if you take care of your distracting problem you may return before I tell you it's ok to come back, but if you don't seem any different be sure that I will send you back again. Now get going would you? I have business to attend to," she ordered before leaving the room.

I wasn't too pleased with the idea of being stuck with humans for god only knows how long, but I wouldn't disobey a direct order from my queen so I gathered up some clothes and made my way out of the palace.

I quickly made my way to the portal and stepped through it, already thinking of where I could stay while I was stuck in Ningenkai. I thought about Kurama's first, but the fox was very busy lately… Besides I was getting sick and tired of that idiot Koenma thinking there was something romantic between Kurama and myself.

I definitely didn't want to stay with Kuwabara because the idiot would cause me to end up killing him, especially with Yukina spending more and more time with him. And Genkai was a no because she would end up getting annoying after a while as well.

I already knew I was just making excuses, because there was only one person I wanted to see… One person I still wanted to say sorry to… So I immediately headed towards Yusuke's place.

I walked around to his bedroom window and crept inside, arching a brow when I saw him up and sitting on his bed doing his homework. It was rather late, so I assumed he would've been done with all of his work by now, and probably busy playing some kind of game, so this was a surprise.

I dropped my bag on the floor so he would hear me, and sure enough he looked up. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me and he jumped up, his books falling in the floor as he did so.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Wake up stupid!" he shouted suddenly before running out of the room.

I arched a brow in confusion, wondering if the boy had finally lost what little bit of a mind he had. I didn't pay too much attention to it though and laid down on the bed, already feeling better just being in Yusuke's room, as I waited for him to return.

* * *

**Reviews? Please and thank you :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Yusuke's POV)

I let out an aggravated sigh as I worked on my stupid homework, feeling the beginnings of a headache washing over me. I honestly didn't see the point in having homework… It's not like it ever taught you anything anyways. The only way to actually understand it was to have someone telling you how to do it after all.

I was finally halfway done with the stupid work when I heard a thump and looked up to see Hiei standing by my window. I immediately freaked out and jumped up, my books falling into the floor as I did so.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Wake up stupid!" I shouted at myself as I ran out of my room.

There was no way I could have fallen asleep that time, I mean surely I would've nodded off or something again like the first time, but I guess I must have. But what on earth were the freaking odds of me having another dream about Hiei?

I ran into the kitchen and braced myself against the counter, letting out a deep breath as I did so. I had to think; there had to be a way for me to wake myself up before something weird happened again. So what was the first thing I tried? Pinching myself…and wouldn't you know it didn't work.

"Oh come on! Pinching yourself always works to wake you up right?... Or was it pinching yourself lets you know if you're dreaming or not?... Oh crap… If it's really the second one, then that means! I'M NOT DREAMING?" I shouted, thinking out loud to myself.

I had no idea what on earth I was going to do. Surely Hiei would think what I said before I ran out of the room was weird, and then he'd probably ask about it; and there was no way I could tell him I had a sexual dream about him and was freaking out about it still.

I let out another deep breath as I tried to calm myself down and think about what I should do. I knew I had to go back upstairs sooner or later to finish my homework, not to mention it was rather rude of me to run out on him like that when he finally decided to show his face again. But the thought of seeing him so soon after a weird-ass dream like that was just so embarrassing.

"_Oh come on, Yusuke! Stop being such a wimp and get your ass back up there! You've got stuff you have to finish… Eh, well...maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay down here for a couple of hours or- No! Damn it, Yusuke! Just suck it up and go up there!"_ I thought to myself, not wanting Hiei to hear me ranting so much to myself; mostly because I didn't want him to think I was crazier than what he already did.

I could do this; I just needed something to help me calm my nerves, and then maybe I wouldn't be freaking out so bad.

I opened up the fridge and rummaged through the bottom, grabbing a bottle of my mom's strongest vodka and pouring myself a big glass. After I put the bottle back I turned the glass up and chugged it, and I'll admit that wasn't one of my greatest ideas.

The drink burned my throat with how strong it was and of course, since I drank it so fast, it all went straight to my head. I wasn't a lightweight or anything, I am a Urameshi after all, but I still probably should've thought more about chugging something so damn strong… Oh well, the upside was that at least I didn't feel nervous about seeing Hiei anymore.

I felt a delicious warmth spreading throughout my body as I walked over to the stairs. I no longer cared that Hiei was up in my room, but I did wonder if I'd be able to finish my work with me slightly buzzed as I was. Of course I already knew that if I was sober enough to know I was going to my room and Hiei was up there, then I'd be able to think enough to do my work. Bummer.

As soon as I started getting close to my room again I began to get nervous all over again. _"Maybe I should've just brought the whole damn bottle up here with me,"_ I thought with a sigh. For a moment I actually considered going back downstairs for the bottle, but I realized I was being stupid.

There was no reason for me to be so nervous around Hiei. It was just a stupid dream, and one that I really needed to stop thinking about! So with that thought in mind I walked into my room and over to my bed to pick up my books. I noticed Hiei was laying down, his eyes closed, and I hoped he was asleep.

I thought about it for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to sit on the bed or at my desk… But since my dream didn't start with me on the bed, I figured it might be ok so I sat down and tried to finish my work.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

I let out an involuntary yawn as I stretched, wondering what was taking Yusuke so long to get back. I wanted to hurry and tell him I would be staying with him for a while before I ended up falling asleep.

I furrowed my brows as I heard him shout something about dreaming, and I wondered if perhaps he was having something humans called a mental breakdown.

"_That would definitely explain his odd behavior,"_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

I waited impatiently for his return, the minutes feeling like hours as they passed by. I was about to give up and just let sleep overtake me, when I **finally** heard movement on the stairs. I heard the boy stop at the door, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was hesitating to enter his own room.

After a few minutes he finally walked inside and shuffled over to the bed, picked up his books, paused for another minute or so, and sat down on the bed. I was about to say something to him, when I suddenly smelled something on him and sat up.

He jumped in surprise, "Oh, uh… I-uh th-thought you were asleep already," he said nervously.

I looked at him suspiciously and moved closer to him, and I noticed he became even more nervous.

"Uh, Hiei? Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, a light blush staining his cheeks.

I immediately found what I was looking for when I got closer to his lips, and I realized it was the same smell his mother sometimes had on her. I canted my head to the side, trying to think about why he would have the same smell his mother sometimes had, but when I did it made his blush turn several shades darker and caused him to fall off of the bed due to how fast he leaned away from me.

I crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked at him, arching a brow when I noticed he was covering his face with one of his books.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Detective?" I asked curiously.

He suddenly jumped up and got in my face, "Me? What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

I let out a low growl in warning, and he quickly got out of my face.

"S-Sorry…" he laughed nervously.

I shot him an icy glare, "Why would you ask what's wrong with me, when you're the one acting stranger than usual."

"Uh… Well, I mean… What were you doing just now?"

"…I was trying to figure out why you smell like your mother sometimes does."

He gave me a look that said he was totally lost. "Wait… You mean you weren't trying to..." his face turned red once more and I almost smiled at how cute it was… Almost.

"Trying to what?" I asked, genuinely amused.

"Nothing. So uh, what do you mean I smell like my mom sometimes does?" he asked quickly.

I decided to be nice and let him change the subject, for the moment anyway. "I meant that sometimes in the past when I would meet her she would smell funny, and you smell like that now. Sometimes the smell would be on her clothes too, but it's mostly just her breath; which is how yours smells at the moment."

He blinked in surprise, "Dude… I just took one of her drinks."

"Most drinks don't smell like that," I stated.

He gave me a strange look, "…Don't tell me you've never had alcohol."

"Why would I drink something that's used to disinfect wounds?" I asked, wondering why humans were so odd.

He immediately burst out laughing and I felt my cheeks heat up, knowing I must've said something stupid. It wasn't my fault I didn't understand the stupidity of humans.

"Oh wow, Hiei. It's not just used for disinfecting wounds you know. It's a drink that makes you feel funny depending on how much you drink. You know, it clouds your mind and makes you do funny shit," he explained.

I arched a brow, "Why would you want to drink something that clouds your mind?"

"It's just to relax, dude."

"I don't have any trouble relaxing and I've never had any."

"No, I mean it's to help you relax sometimes. People mostly use it when they're having parties or going out to a club or something," he smiled.

"…Does your mother have that much trouble relaxing then?" I asked curiously.

His face fell a bit, "Well… She over indulges herself sometimes…but she's trying to slow down."

"Hn. I still don't see why you humans have so much trouble relaxing," I said.

I furrowed my brow when Yusuke suddenly smiled slyly. "Ok then, how about I show you?" he asked before grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the bed. I blinked in surprise, wondering why he suddenly changed from being nervous around me to practically holding my hand; but I let him lead me nonetheless.

He pulled me into the kitchen and practically pushed me into a seat before he walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of liquid out of the fridge. He grabbed two really small glasses out of the cabinet before bringing everything over to the table.

"…You humans actually drink out of glasses that small?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned, "Sometimes. These are called Shot Glasses, and they're a must have for parties when you're drinking strong drinks and playing drinking games."

I watched with interest as he opened up the bottle and poured some into the two glasses, blinking as he slid one of them over to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it or not, but I watched how quickly he turned up his own glass and downed the contents and I didn't want him to think I was afraid to try it. It was just a drink after all.

I picked up the glass and brought it to my lips, wondering if it would taste as strong as it smelled, before quickly turning it up and swallowing it. I felt the liquid burn as it went down my throat, and now I really wondered why the hell humans would want to drink something so horrid.

"How can you drink that?" I asked, wondering if I could get rid of the awful aftertaste.

Yusuke smiled as he got up and went over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. He brought it back over to the table and mixed it in with some more of the nasty stuff before giving the glass back to me.

"You're dumber than I initially thought if you honestly believe I'm going to try that again," I said angrily.

"I forgot how strong it is to a first timer, so the orange juice will help with that."

I let out a an angry sigh and picked up the glass, turning it up once more and drinking the contents. I had to admit it actually wasn't so bad that time… In fact I quite liked the taste of it, not to mention it wasn't as strong as the first time I tried it.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"…I suppose it's better…" I admitted.

"Well good then. That means I can move you up to a big glass then," he said and I glared daggers at him.

I was quiet as he got two huge glasses and mixed more juice in with the alcohol. Since the glass was bigger I figured that meant I didn't have to drink it all in one go like the smaller glasses, so I took a few sips.

I noticed Yusuke was chugging it again however, and I wondered if that was really how humans usually drink it. I assumed they probably did, so I too turned up my glass and chugged it all.

When I sat my glass down my head was starting to spin a bit and Yusuke was looking at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Dude… I'd be careful if I was you. You're still an inexperienced drinker," he warned.

I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled as though he knew something I didn't, "Oh nothing. Forget I said anything," he said as he poured me another glass.

I didn't know what he was up to, but I assumed he was just being his stupid self like always and chugged the next glass. This time I really felt my head spin and I was starting to feel really warm, which is saying something seeing as how I'm a fire demon and don't usually notice any change in temperature.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I watched in amusement as Hiei chugged glass after glass, trying to keep up with me no doubt, and I noticed him getting more and more flushed. Obviously he couldn't hold his liquor so well yet, and the vodka was just too much for him.

" This stuff's really good. What's it called?" he asked, slurring his words.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I mean this was just a priceless moment that no one would ever believe if I told them about it. "Vodka," I said when I was finally able to stop laughing.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Oh nothing… You know I think you've had enough for one night so I'm gonna cut you off," I said and he suddenly pouted!

I rubbed my eyes a few times just to see if they weren't playing tricks on me, but Hiei was actually pouting like a little kid!

"But I wants more," he said, in what I assumed was supposed to be a demanding tone.

"…I really think you should quit for the night, dude," I said, wondering if maybe I should give him more just to see how much funnier he would get.

"Come on! Just one more, please?" he asked, causing my second shock of the night.

The man actually said please for once, so it's not like I could ignore that. _"I guess one more drink won't hurt nothing,"_ I thought as I poured him one more glass.

"Yay!" he exclaimed happily and I laughed once again.

I watched him chug his last glass as I threw away the now empty bottle and put the orange juice back in the fridge. He tried to stand up and immediately fell into the floor, giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world that he couldn't stand up.

I ended up laughing with him as I walked over to him and tossed one of his arms over my shoulder, helping him lean on me while I helped him up the stairs. He dropped his head onto my shoulder as I helped him and nuzzled me, still giggling as he did so… And I started to think about how cute it was that he was acting like this right now.

I blushed at the thought I just had and tried to shake it from my mind, not wanting to start thinking weird things again when I was finally feeling comfortable around him again.

I finally got him into the room and tried to get him to lay down, but he was giving me some trouble since he claimed the floor was tilting. Thankfully I was able to get him over to the bed though, and I was about to help him get under the covers when he stumbled and fell onto the bed, grabbing my shirt and accidentally pulling me on top of him.

I immediately started feeling weird again, my face burning as hot as the sun as he suddenly smiled at me; and not one of those smart-ass 'I'm better than you' kind of smiles either.

I was about to get up when he suddenly snaked his arms behind my neck and pulled me closer to him. My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest as the distance between our lips grew shorter and shorter, when instead of kissing me like I thought he was about to, he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke…"

My eyes widened in shock, and I could've sworn my heart completely stopped beating longer than it should've. I was just so stunned, I mean not only did he tell me he was sorry for something, but he actually called me by my name!

"Uhm, th-that's fine, but what are you sorry for exactly?" I asked, wondering if he'd tell me.

"What I said to you, and did the last time I was here… I didn't mean to hurt you…" he admitted, and I felt something flutter in my stomach.

"It's ok you know. I don't blame you for doing what you did… I probably would've done it too if I was you," I laughed nervously as I pulled away from him a bit.

"Thank god… I thought you might be pissed about it still or somethin'," he slurred, pulling me closer to him once again.

I completely stopped breathing as our lips came so close they almost brushed against one another, when Hiei's arms suddenly loosened from my neck and I noticed he'd passed out.

I blinked a few times in surprise, mostly because I was wondering why I felt a little disappointed… No, I couldn't have been disappointed. I had to have just been feeling so relieved that he fell asleep that I misinterpreted the feeling for something else… Yeah that had to be it.

I waited for about a minute, just to make sure I wouldn't disturb Hiei, before I removed his arms from my neck and got off of him. I tried to calm my still erratically beating heart as I covered him up, and thought about where I should sleep tonight.

Sure, we slept in the same bed together the last time he was here, but then it also hadn't been as awkward then as it was right now. I considered staying anyways, but in the end I grabbed a pillow and some extra blankets and made my way downstairs to sleep on the couch; trying hard to forget that Hiei and I had almost really kissed.

* * *

**Ok, so for everyone who is waiting for me to upload the next chapter I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet, but if anyone has read my profile you'll know I've been sick and apparently I wasn't over it the first time around so I'm still pretty sick and I just recently got caught up with work at school. Also I took the time to revise these chapter so yeah, but don't worry I'm working on chapter 5 now and hopefully I'll have it finished sometime tonight or maybe tomorrow.**

**Love you guys, and thank you to those of you who've left reviews, you're the one's who have inspired me to continue the story. So to everyone else, please do the same and review. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so let me start off by saying how sorry I am that I haven't uploaded in a long time. I know I told you guys a long while back that I had this chapter halfway done and that it should've been up by the next day, but I got really bad sick for 2 weeks straight and after I got better I had to make up a bunch of stuff for school...and then I forgot how I was going to end the chapter so it took me a good while before I remember and was inspired to write more. I hope you guys like the chapter, and once again sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 5

(Yusuke's POV)

I let out an aggravated sigh as the sun poured into the window and over my face. I was so not ready to get up, especially seeing as how I was unable to get any sleep whatsoever the night before, but I couldn't sleep anyways so I thought I might as well.

I slowly got to my feet and let the covers fall into the floor as I made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee. I couldn't understand why I couldn't stop thinking about Hiei ever since he'd almost kissed me for real, I mean the guy was drunk so why the hell couldn't I just let it drop out of my mind?

I tried to distract myself by making breakfast, but I still found myself thinking about Hiei and what it would've been like to actually kiss him. Would it be rough and coarse, like Hiei's demeanor, or would it be like in my dream?

I felt myself blush at the thought of Hiei kissing me passionately, and something fluttered in my stomach at the thought of it being a soft and gentle kiss. _"Damn it all to hell and back, why the hell am I still thinking about this? It was just a stupid dream, and he was drunk out of his mind last night so it's not like I really have anything to worry about!"_ I told myself sternly.

I let out a groan as I focused on the food, repeating to myself over and over that it didn't matter, and that I was so not gay and really needed to quit thinking weird-ass things; it soon started to work and by the time I had the table set and the food laid out I'd completely forgotten about my strange thoughts.

I hummed to myself as I opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottled water, swiped some headache meds from the cabinet, and made my way upstairs. I stopped humming when I got up to my bedroom door, and I started feeling nervous for some reason.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a deep breath, _"Come on, Yusuke, this is ridiculous. Last night didn't mean anything and it's not something that you should keep stressing over, especially since nothing happened!"_ I thought as I reached for the door handle.

Before I could open the door it was swung open and Hiei stumbled into the hallway and ran into me, knocking me down with him on top of me. I had to stifle a gasp as his knee landed between my legs and brushed against my family jewels, and I felt my cheeks practically burst into flames from the whole stupid ordeal.

My heart was beating frantically as he got up and held a hand out to me, and normally I would accept the offer but at the moment I was kind of afraid to touch him because of how it was making me feel, so I completely ignored his hand and got to my feet.

I held the water and pills out to him, smiling when he looked at them suspiciously. "Don't worry, it's just water and something for your hangover," I said quietly.

He canted his head to the side, "Why are you-" he winced, "… Never mind… What's a hangover?" he asked more quietly.

"Well, a hangover is obviously the splitting headache you have because of how much you drank last night. Don't worry though, the water should help some and the pills are really good for the pain so it should allow you to think more clearly soon."

I arched a brow as he took the pills without any more questions and I wondered why he couldn't be more like this all the time; it just made things easier and more relaxed when he wasn't always so suspicious of everything and everyone.

I had no idea why but I was completely over the whole 'afraid of touching him' thing and grabbed his arm to drag him downstairs to the kitchen. For a minute I wondered why I even made anything for him because I wasn't even sure if he actually ate, and I know that was a stupid thought but I'd never seen him eat anything before.

I waited for him to sit down before I started shoveling down some food and I watched him hesitantly poke at his pancakes with a fork. "So, how long are you gonna stick around this time?", I asked.

"…Hard to say, it could be a few days or maybe a couple of weeks," he replied.

I blinked in surprise, "You mean you don't know how long you're staying? Didn't Koenma tell you how long he needed you this time or anything?"

"I'm not here for Koenma, Detective," he said coldly.

I frowned. Sure, I knew he wouldn't call me by my name like he did the night before when he was out of it…but it still kind of upset me for some weird reason. "…Well I highly doubt you came back to the human world for a vacation, so why are you here then?"

He sighed, "Mukuro ordered me to stay here until she calls me back, and before you ask why I'll just go ahead and tell you. Apparently there's a group of demons that are wanting me dead, big surprise there, and Mukuro doesn't think I can handle them at the moment."

"Why wouldn't she think you can handle them?" I questioned, wondering if he was going to pick at his food all day or actually try it.

"She thinks I've been distracted lately."

I laughed, "Yeah right. You? Distracted? You've gotta be kidding me right? I mean you're pretty damn hard to distract."

"...It's not like she was completely wrong…" he mumbled, his voice so low I wasn't sure I'd heard what he said correctly.

"Uh-huh... So, where are you gonna be staying while you're here then?"

He looked as me as though I'd just asked the dumbest question ever, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be staying here, Detective."

My jaw dropped open in shock, "Eh? I'm sorry, but did you just say you're staying **here**?"

"Yes, Fool. You should really learn to listen; I hate repeating myself."

"But you can't stay here! I mean what the hell do you think my mom's gonna say about this? I can't just tell her you have to stay here 'cause you've got a group of killer demons after your ass!"

He rolled his eyes, "How you tell her I'll be staying here, or even if you don't, is none of my concern. I don't wish to bother the Fox, seeing as how he has other things to worry about, and I hate your idiot friend so you were really the only choice I had."

"What about Genkai's?"

He glared at me, "Don't you ever shut up and stop asking questions?" he asked suddenly.

I arched a brow at him, not sure if I should ask him why he was getting so defensive or not. Instead I was going to ask him if he was going to eat or if I should just throw it out, when someone knocked on the door.

I couldn't help but notice Hiei looked a little relieved, but then again it could've just been my imagination, as I got up to answer the door. When I opened it up my heart stopped and I wasn't sure what to say as I came face-to-face with Keiko.

She smiled nervously, "Hi, Yusuke… Uhm, look I-uh wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me, I mean I know that's not the kind of guy you are."

I stood there in stunned silence, not sure if I should say anything while at the same time fighting the urge to tell her to go away and leave me the hell alone.

"So uh, anyways… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today? We can do whatever you want, I mean if you want to watch a really bloody movie or something we can."

"K-Keiko…" I hesitated, not sure if I should really refuse her or not. Sure I broke up with her for good, but that didn't mean I had to be a dick and stop hanging out with her completely right? "Uh… Well I guess we could go hang out somewhere or something," I finally said.

She smiled brightly and hugged me, "Oh thank you Yusuke! I was so scared you wouldn't forgive me for what I said!" she said happily before suddenly pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

I was relieved when someone knocked on the door; I was starting to get very uncomfortable with Yusuke asking me so many questions that I didn't want to answer. I finally hesitantly brought the strange food to my lips as he made his way out of the kitchen and I had to admit I liked the sweet taste; I had honestly been afraid the boy couldn't cook so this was a pleasant surprise.

I paused when I heard Keiko's voice, and I wondered what she was apologizing to Yusuke for. I got up and walked closer to them, staying hidden behind the wall where they wouldn't notice me, and I furrowed my brows in confusion when she said something about having accused him of cheating on her.

I was honestly surprised the girl would accuse him of something like that, mostly because though he may be stupid there was no doubt that he was faithful to his lover.

I stayed quiet as they spoke, spying around the corner so I could see them, and I clenched my fists when he seemingly forgave her for accusing him of something like that. I felt my body tense when she hugged him, and I looked away in anger as she kissed him.

The girl wasn't good for him, she drove him crazy, and she didn't deserve him… So why did he continue to stay with her? Was she really that special that she could say and do whatever she wanted to him and he would forgive her and take her back every time?

Yusuke suddenly pushed the girl off of him, "Keiko, stop. I do forgive you, and yeah I will hang out with you…but that doesn't mean we're together again," he stated suddenly.

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean, Yusuke? We always make up and get back together…"

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah, well not this time. I told you yesterday it was over between us and I mean it."

"If this is because I don't want to have sex with you, then…then I-I'll try, just don't say it's really over… I love you, and I don't want to lose you for good," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Seeing such a sight disgusted me and I turned and fled the house before I heard Yusuke's reply to her. I knew what his answer would be… He would forgive her and then the two of them would go up to his room and I would be stuck downstairs smelling their lust and hearing their pleasure. I didn't want to have to deal with that.

Maybe it really was time I stopped thinking of Yusuke like I was and found someone else, or perhaps I should just continue to be alone... It was definitely easier that way… If you were alone you couldn't be hurt right? Then again if that were really true I wouldn't feel like this every time I saw Yusuke and Keiko together.

Why was it that affection for someone could make you feel so strange and happy, and yet at other times it could hurt so much? Maybe that was why some demons chose not to love and to live alone for as long as they lived, because it wouldn't cause such confusing feelings.

I sighed as I walked around, not paying attention to where I was going, and ended up making my way to Kurama's place. I blinked in surprise as I stood at his door, wondering if I should see if he was in or just take off again, and before I could make a decision the door opened.

Kurama looked at me in concern, "Are you alright Hiei?"

I clenched my teeth as I pushed past him and headed up to his room, "Why would you think I'm not alright?"

"Well it's not often you come to visit me, and when you do it's normally because you're having some sort of problem… So have you seen Yusuke? Is that what this is about? Did you apologize to him for breaking his jaw, or did he apologize to you for what he told Yukina about you?" he asked.

I grimaced, _"I didn't know I actually broke his jaw…"_ I thought guiltily to myself. "Yes, I've seen him… I'm staying at his place for a while."

Kurama gave me a worried look, "What happened? Did you confess your feelings to him and he turned you down?"

"No, nothing like that!" I reassured him.

He arched a brow at me in suspicion, "Then why do you look like you've just been rejected?"

"…It's nothing. Just the same stupid feeling I always have every time I see that pathetic girl around him! Can't you just make something that will make me stop feeling this way, it's driving me insane! Mukuro actually ordered me to stay in this disgusting place just because my feelings have been distracting me lately!"

He smiled sadly, "Yes well, emotions can certainly be distracting but I'm sorry to say I can't help you. I can't mix something together that takes away emotions, no one can. You just have to deal with it and hide it like you always do, or find a way to sort out your feelings."

I sighed angrily as I fell back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling. "I hate talking about these stupid feelings!"

He laughed, "Yes, but if you don't let them out somehow they'll eat at you until you make yourself crazy. Now why don't we just skip the whole part where you argue and fight with me and just tell me how long you've been back and how things are going between you and Yusuke," he demanded as he pulled a chair close to the bed and waited for me to speak.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I blinked a few times in surprise, my brain unable to process what Keiko had said to me. Her eyes filled with tears as I tried to think about what just happened. When it finally hit me I felt myself blush and I couldn't believe she'd really just said **that**!

"Wh-What in the hell is the matter with you?"

She jumped from my sudden outburst and started crying even more, "B-But I thought…"

"Just 'cause I dumped you doesn't mean it's 'cause you wouldn't have sex with me! Jesus, Keiko! You're making me out to sound like a total asshole! I just don't want to be in a relationship with someone who fights with me almost every damn day! I love you, yes, but I'm going fucking crazy because of you! I can't take this shit anymore!" I snapped.

"B-But we've a-always been to-together… You said we'd get married…"

"Yeah, and I meant it at the time. I don't want us to keep doing this stupid break-up/make-up routine; it's killing me! I want someone who doesn't start fights with me over stupid things, or orders me around like a mother, or slaps me just because I crack a perverted joke."

She hid her face in her hands and sobbed, making me feel horrible for what I was saying to her…even if it was true.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug, "I'm sorry, Keiko. I still want us to be friends, so please don't hate me for this. I just want both of us to be happy, and I know that you'll be able to find someone much better than me. Please don't cry anymore; you know I can't stand to see you sad like this," I begged.

She slowly started to calm down, and let out a shaky breath as she pulled away from me a bit. "I understand…and I'd like it if we could still be friends," she smiled sadly.

"Great…Uh so… Were you still wanting to go and hang out?"

She thought about it a moment before shaking her head, "No… I don't really feel up to it now… But don't think that means I hate you or anything! I really do still want to be friends… I just think I need to let this whole thing sink in first, so I'll see you around."

I smiled, feeling a little bad, as she gave me a kiss goodbye and took off. I watched her for a moment before I turned and made my way back to the kitchen, blinking in surprise when I noticed Hiei nowhere in sight.

I wondered why he decided to just up and disappear on me like that, but then again it **is** Hiei so it's not like it was really all that shocking. I had kinda wanted to talk to him some more, but I didn't really think he'd be able to help me with what I needed advice about.

Just seeing how upset and hurt Keiko had looked made me wonder if I had made the right decision in breaking things off for good, regardless of whether or not I was truly happy in the relationship, and I was wondering if perhaps I should just run after her and tell her I was sorry and being stupid so we could get back together and she would be happy.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I plopped myself down in one of the chairs and impatiently tapped my fingers against the table. "Come on you idiot, you wanted this! You should be happy about this!" I said angrily to myself.

Dammit, why did I have to be such a nice guy? Was I really going to keep myself unhappy just so I wouldn't have to see Keiko so down in the dumps because I wanted to end things with her? I mean the way I kept putting myself in situations like this I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't a bit of a masochist or something, since obviously I never learn.

I was really starting to wish Hiei was still there with me so I could talk to someone about all of it. I mean sure he wasn't really one to give advice when it came to anything other than fighting, but I just wanted to vent my frustrations out to someone and just have someone tell me if I was doing the right thing by telling Keiko it was over for good.

"Ok that's it! When all else fails, go to Fox-boy for help," I mumbled to myself as I got to my feet. Maybe he'd be able to talk some sense into me, though according to everyone I knew **that** was impossible.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed my jacket and made my way out the door, not really paying much attention to anything as I headed to Kurama's place. I realized Hiei could probably be over there talking to him or something, so it'd be awkward to tell Kurama about what's been going on with me and Keiko and stuff with him there. Hell, he'd probably even heard some of the stuff we'd said before he left, and that would be even more awkward for me, but oh well.

I shivered a little as I pulled my jacket tighter around me, the wind so cold I wondered if it would start snowing sometime soon, as I amused myself by kicking a rock as I walked. I looked around when I heard something moving in the trees around me but I realized it was probably just the wind, especially seeing as how I couldn't sense any Spirit or Demon Energy, and just continued to ignore it.

I was halfway to Kurama's place when all of a sudden I was jumped and the next thing I knew I was face down on the ground with some kind of cuffs biting into my wrists. I blinked as I looked around and 10 demons surrounded me…but I still couldn't feel any energy coming from them for some reason.

I tried to break free of the cuffs, but when I tried to use my Spirit Energy to free myself…it wouldn't work! I furrowed my brows in confusion and then tried my Demon Energy, and wouldn't you know that didn't work either for some reason!

"Ok, who the fuck are you assholes and what the hell did you do to me?" I asked angrily.

I noticed the demons looking at me strangely, one of them grabbing me roughly by the hair and pulling me up to smell me. "What is this, Sumi? You said you had the outcast scum's scent! This human is not the Forbidden Child!" one of the demons spat angrily.

The demon holding my head up paused and looked to the other demon who'd just spoke to him. "This boy is not who we are looking for, no… But the fire yokai's scent is unmistakably on this boy," he said matter-of-factly.

"_Fire yokai? They're looking for Hiei?... But why the hell did they call him the Forbidden Child?"_ I wondered.

"Hmm, interesting… Boy? Where is the half-breed heir to Alaric?" the leader asked.

"I don't know! What the hell do you want with Hiei anyways? And when the fuck are you gonna get the hell off of me?" I shouted furiously.

Sumi blinked in surprise as he continued to smell me, "Interesting… This boy is a Mazoku…the same one who is now king of Tourin if I'm not mistaken, and I know I'm not. Perhaps we can get a very good price for his head as well as that of the outcast."

The leader of the group smiled darkly, "What luck we have. We shall take him, but we will take him alive. The former Toushin is still widely hated by many of the demons in Makai, so he may be worth more to us alive. You five remain here and continue to search for the heir of Alaric, and you four come with me back to Makai. We shall take the Mazoku back to our hideout until I can find someone who wants him."

"Whoa, hold it right now! If you think I'm gonna let you do whatever the hell you want with me you've got another thing coming!" I growled as I leapt to my feet.

The demons laughed and a couple rolled their eyes as they grabbed me and began dragging me off. "Stupid boy, Raizen didn't teach you much of anything if he didn't tell you about demons like us. We've bound your power, in case you haven't noticed, and there's no way for you to get out of those restraints unless someone releases you from them. Come on now, let us get going. I expect you to send word when you find the fire yokai. We'll be waiting for your arrival, and remember you don't have to keep that disgrace of a demon alive. Our client wants him dead, so just bring his head back with you," the leader ordered as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me away with his 4 bodyguards following behind him.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

"Interesting… But you know Hiei, you really should have stayed long enough to hear Yusuke's answer. It may not have been what you obviously expected it to be," Kurama said.

"Hn. You honestly believe Yusuke wouldn't take that pathetic girl up on her offer? He's a teenage boy, and how often do you hear of any young boys turning down a woman who's offering?" I said bitterly.

Kurama sighed, "Yes, but Yusuke has an interesting habit of surprising everyone. Now I'm curious about the way you say Yusuke's been acting around you. I find it odd that he's acting nervous and rather strange around you."

"Hn. He's always strange."

Kurama smiled, "Indeed. I will think more on the matter, and hopefully I will get the chance to talk to Yusuke sometime soon as well. On another note, if you believe he actually slept with Keiko, were you planning on staying here for a while?"

"Well, seeing as how you've pretty much made me pour my heart out," I shivered in disgust, "I think I'd rather leave."

He laughed, "You know it makes you feel better to talk about what's on your mind, whether you like to admit it or not."

"Hn," I turned to leave, letting Kurama get back to whatever it was he was doing before I'd come to see him, but stopped suddenly. I looked to Kurama to find him as tense as I felt, and I knew I wasn't the only one who'd felt it. "Yusuke…"

I flitted away before Kurama could say anything or try and stop me. There was no explanation for Yusuke's energy to disappear altogether, unless… I shook my head to remove the thought; Yusuke wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

I was hurrying towards the boy's house when I suddenly caught Yusuke's scent halfway from Kurama's house, and the scent of several demons as well. I pulled out my katana before I even scanned the area, not taking any chances given the circumstances, and cut down a demon without realizing it.

There were four of them left, and they tried to jump me but the fools were too slow for me and all but 1 of them were dead within seconds. The last demon I forced face-first to the ground, my blade digging into the back of its neck and drawing blood.

"Where is the boy? Answer me!" I demanded, pressing the sword harder.

"Our leader took him!" he growled.

"Why?"

"We attacked him, thinking it was you, because our tracker caught your scent on him. We asked him where to find you, but he claimed he didn't know. After Sumi got a better scent from him he told the leader that he was the Mazoku that rules Tourin. Since everyone knows he used to be a Spirit Detective the leader thought we could get a good price for his head and took him back to Makai to find something to do with him."

"You killed him?" I accused, red lining my vision.

"No! Leader felt the Toushin would be worth more to us alive since there are still many demons who wish to kill him themselves. I assure you, half-breed, that he is safe…for now."

I gritted my teeth in rage, "Where did they take him exactly?"

"...Why should I tell you? In fact, why do you even care? Hiei, the most hated and ruthless demon in all of Makai, caring more about the Mazoku than himself… You're even more of a disgrace than I thought," the bastard taunted.

I couldn't control myself, that comment of his hitting a raw nerve, and before I knew it I'd severed the demon's head. _"So much for finding Yusuke the easy way,"_ I thought darkly to myself. It wouldn't be hard to find him if I used my Jagan, so I knew I would be able to find him, though not as fast as if I had gotten the information from the fool I'd just killed.

"I've seen this mark before."

I arched a brow as I turned to see Kurama kneeling down and looking at one of the demons. "What mark?"

"You must really be worried about him. It's not like you to miss details."

"Hn. Just tell me where you've seen the damn mark," I demanded impatiently, not bothering to look at it for myself.

"Well the rouge territory outside of Ganderra is filled with assassins for hire, and they all have this same mark on them. I should accompany you to Makai. I know how these demons are, and though you may have caught this small group off guard I assure you that rarely happens, which is why they're assassins."

"No. You will just slow me down, and I must get to Yusuke before something happens to him. What this vermin said is true; there are many demons who still want Yusuke dead by their own hands because of how many apparitions he's killed."

"Fine. You go on ahead, and I will follow behind you. We can both take care of ourselves on our own, and if you run into trouble I won't be far behind."

I gave him a small nod before flitting away, not wanting to let the scum who'd taken Yusuke to get too much farther ahead of me, made my way to the portal, and jumped through without any further thought or hesitation.

**Ok, so please review if you like it and such :3 I already have an idea, and wrote them down, for chapter 6 so whenever I get the chance I'll start on it.**

**(Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. And a special thanks to one of my favorite authors, Mika Starlight, for helping me with my question concerning the names of the kingdoms in Makai.)**


End file.
